


SCRAMBLED

by BloodyCute



Series: BNHA but it has a ghoul [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Ghoul Reader (Tokyo Ghoul), Ghouls, Maybe - Freeform, Prologue, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Reader Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Song Lyrics, i guess?, i hope i finish this, not me, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCute/pseuds/BloodyCute
Summary: (Ghoul! Reader x Class 1A)After an accident as a child, (Y/N) is forced to stay inside until she attends high school. Her dream is to join the outside world and live a normal life as a pro hero. But, there's a few...complications.This will be split into parts and this is more like, a prologue, I guess? ALSO this is inspired by Lycoris by Mintellaine, which also has a ghoul reader! I heavily recommend that you check it out, it's really good!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader
Series: BNHA but it has a ghoul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850491
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. i dont know which way is up or down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258843) by [Mintellaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintellaine/pseuds/Mintellaine). 



> its me, back at it again with another fanfic. please, please, please, check out Lycoris by Mintellaine, it's a really cool story and it also has a ghoul! reader in the BNHA universe, so if you like this story, you should definitely check out that one!
> 
> wedontneedtotalkabouttheotherthreestoriesthatihaventcompleted

_"A monster! She's a monster!"_

_"Help us! Please!"_

_"Waaa! I want my mommy!"_

_Cries and screams of terror filled your ears as you looked around in confusion. Everyone was backing away from you out of fear. What was wrong, you thought. The boy closest to you held his shoulder in pain. His cries were the loudest. You only managed to examine him for a few seconds before you were pulled away from everyone else, back inside the school. As you got further away, you could hear adults trying to calm down the students, while one teacher rushed the young boy to an unknown location._

_It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened._

_You had bitten someone._

_But why?_

_Was it because of your quirk? No one had told you that this would happen. Fear and confusion filled your little body and soon your cries were mixed in with everyone elses._

Loud music interrupted your nightmare and, while part of you was annoyed, another part was thankful to finally be torn away from the terrible memory. A small groan left your lips as you reached over, turning off the alarm and sitting up. You rubbed your eyes as you stretched out your limbs, getting out a louder groan until you felt comfortable, before sitting up in your bed. A knock was heard at your door and with a quiet and grotty "come in" from you, a woman with brown curly hair and a long maid's dress walked into the room, a soft smile spread across her features. Maybe she could tell you why your phone alarm had gone off. You never usually had to set it...unless...

"Good morning, miss! Are you excited for your big day?" the woman grinned, opening the curtains and letting the sunlight settle it's way into the room. 

Unless it was something important...

...

"Oh!" You immediately perked up and a wide grin spread across your features. "It's today!" A quick hand pulled the covers away from your legs, leaving you to freely jump out of bed and share your excitement with your closest friend. She mirrored your expression, happy to see you so excited. 

"Yes, miss! It's-"

"The entrance exam for U.A!"

Finally, it was the day you could leave. You could people other than the servants around the house for the first time in over a decade. No longer would you have to stare longingly at people enjoying their day outside and pray to god that you could join them. 

Getting ready felt like it dragged on forever. You had drunk two cups of coffee with your breakfast (much to Hitomi's protests) and was changed into your clothes within minutes. You happily hummed to yourself and sat down on the couch, moving your legs forwards and backwards like a child. You just couldn't keep still, especially at a time like this! Your eyes were glued to the clock, and soon the time came for you to leave. 

"Miss, the car is outside." Hitomi told you, standing in the door way. 

You looked at the older woman and nodded, adrenaline and butterflies filling your stomach. You slowly stood up and walked to the door. You looked down at the door handle and gripped it before turning it. It wasn't locked. It was an unfamiliar feeling. You slowly opened the door and felt the fresh air hit your features. You could only stare in awe. 

"...Well, go on then. Are you going to stand there all day? You'll be late for the exam."

You looked over to her, tears threatening to fall down her face. She smiled softly and gave you a hug. You happily returned it with a small sniffle. 

"Good luck, miss."

You both let go of each other and you confidently nodded before you moved towards the car. The driver was already waiting there, holding the car door open. You waved at him and grinned, already happy to see an unfamiliar face. 

"Hello!" you said happily. He looked a bit confused, as none of his other patrons were this cheerful this early in the morning, but he tipped his hat back in reply with a small "good morning, maam". You got into the car and it's door was closed behind you. You looked around the car and it wasn't long before it started moving.

As the car moved throughout the city, you couldn't tear you eyes away from the window. You watched as tired adults would grab their morning coffee before work, students happily talking with their friends as they headed to school and small children playing around in the street before being scolded by their mothers. This would have all just been normal to someone else, but to you it was so fascinating. It was only to be expected after being locked away for so long. 

You arrived at your destination quicker than you expected. You saw some people stare in awe at such a car arriving, but you looked past them, focusing your attention on U.A High School. You didn't even realize that you had stepped out of the car until you heard it pulling away. The butterflies in your stomach started to move quicker, but you tried your best to ignore them as you now looked around at the amount of people around you. You held held your hands together and tries your best to hide the smile on your face and you quietly fangirled to yourself. Unfortunately for you, some people wouldn't fail to miss this, and would give you a strange luck before continuing on their way or going back to their conversation. So cool!, you thought, there's so many people!

You started walking up to the school in front of you, but would get stopped but a large warm body in front of you. You both let out a small 'oof' and the male turned around in surprise. 

"Whoops, sorry!"

"I'm so sorry!"

You both quickly spoke over each other before he let out a small nervous laugh, showing his sharp teeth to you, and rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have been standing in the way. It's just...it's so much bigger in person, isn't it?" he said, referring to the building before you both. You quickly nodded in agreement. 

"It really is! So much bigger than the pictures I've seen, but I guess that would make sense in a way. It holds so many students that it would have to be big, in a way! Does that make sense? Oh! And...um..." It was at this point that you were realizing that you were starting to ramble. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to go on so much. I guess I'm just a bit excited."

"Oh no, no, it's fine! It helped me a bit, actually. I'm feeling pretty nervous, and that helped a bit! So thanks!" he replied with a grin before holding his hand out. "The name's Eijirou Kirishima. And you are?"

You smiled and shook his hand a little bit too enthusiastically. "My name is (Y/N) (L/N)! It's really nice to meet you, Kirishima!" 

You both continued to speak for a while before it was time to head inside, Kirishima leaving you with a wave and a "good luck". You smiled brightly to yourself as you went to find a seat. 'I spoke to someone! I spoke to someone that didn't work for me! That was so cool! And he was so nice! Is everyone usually this nice nowadays?' Your thoughts raced at a hundred miles per hour as you sat down. You now started examining the many seats around you as they started to fill up with people, the reality of so many people being here now coming down on you. It was definitely more people than the ones standing outside. 

Doubts started to cross your mind as the seats started to become more occupied. 'What if I can't do this? What if I have to go back home and never leave this time? What if...

What if everyone is scared of me forever?'

You shook your head and lightly slapped your cheeks, quietly telling yourself to snap out of it. You couldn't back out now and there was no point in getting cold feet. All you could do was pray that you did well. 

A girl with dark hair sat down next to you, nervously playing with her ear. You glanced over at her and was surprised to see what looked like earphone jacks attached to her ears. You must have been staring for too long because she gave you a strange look. 

"Why are you staring at me?" she whispered. You blinked a few times before apologising for the third time that day.

"I'm sorry, it's just...your ears, is that part of your quirk?"

"Um, yeah...why?"

"That's so cool!" You said a little bit too loudly. You blushed a bit when you got a few glares before quieting down a bit. "What does your quirk do?" 

The girl's cheeks went a bit red out of embarrassment, but she opened her mouth to speak anyway. 

"It-" Before she could speak, she was interrupted by the sound of some lights on the stage turning on and music playing. A man with long blonde hair and sunglasses appeared on the stage and started speaking. 

'Sunglasses inside? I didn't know that was a thing.' you thought. 

At the request of a "hey" from the man, you opened your mouth to follow the request, but quickly stopped yourself when no one else did the same. Whew, close one. 

The man started to explain the events of the next few hours and you listened with eager interest. Soon, you were all sent to your battle centers. 

"Oh! Excuse me!" You managed to call out to the short haired girl before she left. 

"What is it?"

"Um...l-let's both do our best!" You said with a smile. She gave you a small smile back and nodded. 

"Yeah, let's." she replied before walking away. You get out a small breath of air. 'Two conversations in one day! So cool!'

You arrived at the battle center with lots of other people and stretched out your muscles. The butterflies started to scream more and more and you tried your best to block them out and continue on your small exercises. 'This should be fine. I know what to go for and what to avoid. I just need to get as many points as possible and move onto the written exam.' However, thinking of the written exam only made you more worried. You weren't too sure how confident you were, despite all your training and studying. 

You were quickly snapped out of your worrying trace when you suddenly heard a loud "start!". You looked around in surprise, seeing your expression mirrored on everyone elses face's. "They're are no countdowns in fights! Go, go, go!" At his words, you released your kagune and used them to push yourself off the ground and barreling into the arena. You landed on the ground and started to looked around for targets. 

"TARGET ACQUIRED."

You spun around and saw a one point robot and smiled brightly. You pushed yourself off the ground once again, heading towards the robot and forming the tentacles on your back into a sharp word, stabbing the robot in the eye. It quickly dimmed out and you stood on it as it fell to the ground. A rush of adrenaline and confidence ran through you as you heard a few more 'target acquired's around you. You took them all down and quickly managed to rack up a few points. Scrap surrounded you and you smiled gleefully before running off to find more robots. 

But you didn't find a lot more after that. 

You bit your lip in worry as you ran around, but it was becoming difficult to find more robots. You managed to take a few more down after your first encounter, but now you were starting to see a lot of scrap. You soon heard loud footsteps and you looked around in confusion, seeing a few people running the opposite direction with fear ridden expressions. You looked over and saw a large robot coming around the corner, a large 0 painted on it's shoulder. You took a step back out of fear. If you thought the others were big, this one was _big_. 

You were about to turn around and make a tactical retreat when you heard coughing coming from near the robot. It was the girl from earlier. Some rubble was on her and she wouldn't be able to escape in time to run away from it. You glanced back up at the giant before throwing yourself over to the girl. She didn't notice the foot of the robot closing in on her until she removed the rubble. She closed her eyes and waiting for impact.

But it never came. 

She slowly opened her eyes and saw you hovering above her, your kagune barely holding up the foot above her. Tears of fear and pain were in your eyes and threatening to roll down your cheeks as you opened them slightly, revealing your red irises surrounded by a black sclera. "Hu...rry..." You choked out. She didn't hesitate to scurry to her feet and look at you in fear. 

"W-Wait! What about you?!"

"I'll...ngh!" The robot applied pressure to your rinkaku, feeling skin start to burst open. "...Be fine!" The girl looked you up and down before grabbing your hand and pulling you out from under the giant foot. It slammed down hard, catching the end of your kagune and releasing a hiss of pain from your lips, but you didn't have time to nuture it as the girl was pulling you into the alleyway, trying to get you both away from the robot as fast as she could. 

"We need to hurry before that thing catches us!" she yelled. Tears continued to leave your eyes but you understood. You grabbed onto her and planned to have your kagune take you both forward but, you only get out a cry of pain instead. It looks like you hadn't regenerated yet. "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?" You didn't have the time to answer as you heard the noises of building being destroyed behind you. It was too late to run now. You both looked over and saw that the robots was very close to you both. All you could both do was close your eyes and wait for impact. 

"Time's up!"

The robot stopped dead in it's tracks before crouching over and powering down. Both you and the girl looked over in confusion. "Time's..."

"Up...?"

You both looked at each other and grinned.

"We did it!"

"We made it!"

  
After getting fixed up by Recovery Girl and taking the test, all you want to do was sleep. You barely replied to Hitomi as she greeted you back home. After seeing the state of you, she could only nod in understanding and lead you to bed. "I'll make sure something is prepared for you to eat when you wake up, miss." she said quietly. As your head hit the pillow, you managed to glance outside before smiling to yourself. 

"I got to go outside today."

Even if you didn't get into U.A., you would forever treasure the experience. 

A week couldn't come by fast enough. You were always the first person awake to grab the mail but every day you woke up not finding the one letter you wanted. You almost thought you were dreaming when you saw the letter finally appear in your hands. You dropped everything else on the ground and sprinted to your room, scaring a poor maid on the way. You slammed your door shut and opened it's contents. 

On the other side of the door, Hitomi was waiting on the other side of the door with a worried expression. She bit her lip as she eagerly awaited to hear a response from you. A cheer, a cry, a yell, anything at all. She almost had a heart attack when you threw open the door, tears streaming down your face. She was about to console you until you spoke. 

"I got in!"


	2. burying my head under the ground

_"Hitomi, where's mama and papa?" You asked, doe eyes looking up at her. The young maid bit her lip at your question._

_"They've...gone away for a while, miss." she hesitantly replied. She couldn't bare to tell you the truth, because the truth was that your father had passed away a few hours prior and your mother had run away, leaving only a handful of instructions for the staff. Explaining such a situation would prove to be difficult, especially to a child. She heard quiet sniffling and she looked down at you with a pained expression. She knew she would have to explain somehow._

_"Are they...angry at me? Because of what happened at school?" you asked. "I-Is that why they didn't c-come to get me?" Your voice broke at the end of the sentence before you started fully bawling. Hitomi pulled you into her arms and she softly stroked your hair. She quietly reassured you that everything would be fine, slowly rocking you back and forth. What a terrible day this was, especially to you. So much had happened in the space of a few hours, it would be hard for anyone to process._

_You ended up crying yourself to sleep, so Hitomi carried your small body to your room and placed you into bed. She pulled the instructions out of her pocket and read over it for umpteenth time that day._

> **_\- Continue working in the house. You will still be paid._ **  
>  **_\- Deliveries will continue to come to the home and will be paid for._ **  
>  **_\- Do not look for me._ **  
>  **_\- Do not, under any circumstances, let (Y/N) out of the house until she is in highschool._ **

_She held the note close to her chest, as it would soothe her pain, but in reality, it only made it worse. She looked over at your small frame, dried tears slowly starting to fade from your features. She sighed softly._

_"Don't worry, miss. We'll get through this. Together."_

  
The day you would meet your classmates had finally arrived. You pulled your uniform out of your wardrobe and placed it onto your bed. You had only worn it once when it first arrived, making sure that everything fit properly, before quickly being forced out of it by Hitomi so it "wouldn't get ruined before your first day". Your hands lightly stroked over the fabric before you let out a giddy giggle. You got changed before looking over yourself in the mirror. You smoothed down the fabric and admired your figure. It just felt right wearing this uniform. It was almost like a medal. A medal to prove that you had won the rare chance to attend the hero course at U.A High School. It was almost like a fairy tale. Almost. Just as you were about to leave the room, you passed your mirror. You stared at your face in the mirror before cocking your head. To wear make up or not to wear make up? That is the question. You pondered your decision before deciding and then finally brushing your hair. Perfect. 

You hurried down the stairs, where Hitomi was smiling up at you. "Good morning, miss!" she beamed. "I see you're already dressed. I was just about to come up and give you your coffee." She rose the mug up slightly for emphasis. You smiled and thanked her before taking a sip. It was perfect, as usual. 

"Thank you, Hitomi." she smiled softly at her. Where would you be without her?

You drank your coffee before standing up to stretch. "Well, I'll be leaving now." You announced. 

"Oh, so soon? Don't you want me to call you a car?" Hitomi asked. You shook your head in reply. 

"No way! I want to walk." You huffed, and she chuckled quietly. 

"Of course. I understand, miss." She walked you to the door and opened it for you. "Have fun."

  
Walking down the street was much better than getting the car. It gave you much more time to look at your surroundings since they weren't quickly passing you. Fresh air was also much better than a stuffy car. You would gush at the strangest things as you walk down the street, like cafes and pigeons and other people. If you weren't wearing the uniform of such a popular school, it would be easy for people to mistake you for a tourist. 

You arrived at U.A and butterflies filled your stomach once again, dread slowly starting to seep out of the corners of your mind. However, you tried to push those demons to the back of your head as you stepped onto the campus, walking up to the building. Your hand would clutch onto your bag a little too tightly now and then as you travelled through the school building and, while it took some time, you finally arrived at a large door with "1A" painted onto it. 

Alright, on the other side of this door would be your classmates. The people you are going to spend the next few years of your life with. You focused all of the energy you had now into this one moment, trying to swat away any feelings of doubt or nervousness. Now was not the time! It was time to make a good first impression. You kept these thoughts close to you and you swung open the door. 

"Everyone, good morning- Eh?"

Silence. You were greeted with silence. 

Because the classroom was empty. 

'What, what, what?! Am I late? Is this the wrong room? No, it definitely says 1A on the door. I am in class 1A, right? There wasn't a mistake, right?' 

A melody from your phone momentarily pulled you away from your panic as you pulled it out of your pocket to look at the notification. It was an alarm going of reading: "Time to leave! ＼(≧▽≦)／"

Oh. 

_Oh._

You're just early. 

Very early. 

An hour early. 

...That's okay. 

You awkwardly kicked your feet before walking into the room and sitting down at a random desk. Fortunately, you didn't have to wait long for someone to arrive, as it soon opened to reveal a girl with long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. You stood up and smiled brightly at her, bouncing over to where she was. She looked surprised to see you there, she was probably expecting to be the first one there. "Good morning! My name is (Y/N) (L/N)! What's your name?"

"Oh! I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, it's nice to meet you." she replied, giving you a small smile and bowing. She was surprised to see anyone in here - she planned to be the first person here so she could try to introduce herself to everyone, but she wasn't expecting someone to be here before her. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long! I accidentally came a bit early...Ahaha..." You said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of your neck. Yaoyorozu glanced at the clock. There was still another 45 minutes until lessons began, but she wouldn't question how you could accidentally come that early. You both sat down and spoke a bit. She told you about her quirk and about how she got into the school - she didn't take part in the entrance exam and instead got into the school through recommendations. All the while, you were gushing at how smart she must have been to get in so easily. You were listening to her talk for so long that you didn't realise that everyone else had come into the room and was now sitting down until Yaoyorozu spoke up. 

"Hey, where's the teacher? He's late." You looked around and noticed that the classroom was now full of other students. Your jaw dropped open and you cursed yourself for not noticing that everyone had arrived sooner. After she spoke, a scruffy looking man walked into the room. He introduced himself as Shouta Aizawa and said that he would be your homeroom teacher. Straight after, he revealed some blue jumpsuits and instructed everyone to put them on. You all stood up and grabbed a uniform before walking to your respective changing rooms. 

"Hm...I thought we would have orientation or something first. What do you think, Yaomomo?" you asked the girl beside you. Except, she wasn't the one who replied. 

"Um, sorry, I'm not too sure." replied a familiar voice. Confused, you looked at the new person before a look of surprise came over your features. 

"It's you!" You both cried out at the same time. 

"It's nice to see you again! I'm happy you got into the hero course!" you said to her with a wide smile. 

"Oh, u-um, y-yeah, you too." she replied, playing with the earphone jacks on her earlobes out of embarrassment. 

"Oh, I never got to introduce myself!" 

You introduced yourself to her and you learned that her name was Jirou Kyoka. Luckily, she managed to tell you her quirk without being interrupted by anyone this time, learning that she can use the earphone jacks on her ears to stun people with vibrations and using them as a whip like weapon. You both got changed and walked outside, managing to catch up with Yaomomo and introduce them to each other. They seemed to get along well. When you all arrived at the P.E. fields, it is revealed to you that you all would be taking part in a Quirk Apprehension Test in order to test your skills. 

"A-A quirk test? R-Right now?" you muttered, biting the nail on your thumb. 

"Is that a problem?" Aizawa said, causing you to quickly shake your head and force a smile. 

"N-No, no! No problem..." 

'This is bad. What if they get scared? What if they hate me? I had time to prepare for the entrance exam but this is so sudden!' you thought, biting down in your thumb harder. 

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" Kyoka asked before you smiled again and nodded. 

"I-I'm okay! Just worried in case I don't perform that good. I don't want to leave so soon." you replied before Yaomomo spoke up. 

"We'll be fine, trust me." she told you confidently. She sounded so sure that you couldn't help but nod your head. 'She's right. It will be okay. It will be fine. There was no avoiding this.' You watched everyone take part in the test and couldn't help but gush at the different ways people used to pass the finish line. 'People are so cool!' you gushed with a smile. Your excitement was briefly halted when your name was called out. You hesitantly stepped forward along with a boy with blonde hair and a black strip in his hair. You both walked up to the starting line and got into position. You cringed a bit as the sand made contact with your sweaty palms. 

"Hey, cutie." you heard. You looked over to your opponent and he gave you a wink. "Good luck."

You hesitantly nodded with a small smile. "Y-You t-"

"Enough flirting." Your teacher quickly cut in, destroying any hopes of your heart settling down even the smallest bit. 

"On your mark..." said the robot and you quickly looked forward. You closed your eyes and breathed, trying your best to calm down. There was no backing out now. Not with your school life on the line. 

'Even if everyone hates me...'

"Get set..." You got into the second position, feeling your rinkaku come out of your back. You heard a few collective gasps from beside you and a gulp by right next to you, but you ignored them all in order to focus on yourself. 

'...Even if no one wants to be around me anymore...'

"Go!" You opened your eyes, revealing your kakugan for all to see. You pushed off your heard and sprinted forward, digging your kagune into the ground to jump forward. 

'...I won't stay hidden forever!'

"4.72 seconds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if the characters are OOC, i chug dumb dumb juice daily


	3. all i know is i cant face shit right now

_"Miss! Are you there?" Hitomi's voice rang out through the house. She placed the shopping bags she had in the kitchen before walking into the living room, where she saw you in front of the television watching the news. The television showed multiple heroes dealing with a robbery in a bank, which All Might at the center of it all. The reporter spoke to the camera, quickly reporting new events as they occurred. She noticed that you did this often, watching the news. It would be hard to get you away from the television when it was on, usually just having to wait until the news report finished. Your eyes always sparkled with want and wonder as you watched the heroes glide across the screen._

_"Hitomi, do you...think I could be like that one day?" She heard you say. You looked over at her, your eyes wide with hope. "Do you think that if I became a hero...people wouldn't be scared of me anymore?" Your eyes slightly watered as you waited for her answer. She understood why you would ask such a question, you had been trapped inside for years now and it didn't take a genius to figure out why._

_Her mother didn't think she should be around anyone after the accident. That's why she made her stay inside._

_Hitomi looked you straight in the eye and nodded. "Of course you can, miss." she replied, her voice full of confidence._

  
You hesitantly walked back at the rest of the class, feeling their eyes bore into your figure. They all stared at you before the field was in an uproar. 

"That was so cool!"

"What kind of quirk was that?"

"It's the ghoul quirk, right?!"

You looked over at the person who spoke last and looked at them in surprise. "That's such a rare quirk! I thought no one else had it anymore. The last person who had it was the hero Sachihiro!" The boy gushed before he started muttering inaudible words to himself. 

'Sachihiro?' you thought. 'You hadn't heard that name before, but they were like you, right? If they could become a hero, you could become one too!' "You already know about my quirk?" you asked. He quickly nodded and began to ask multiple questions about your quirk, your techniques. It was nice. It made you feel confident in your abilities, feeling glad that your training was recognised by your peers. Unfortunately, you failed to notice the eyes piercing into your back from afar. 

When Aizawa caught the classes attention again, it was revealed that no one was being expelled and it was all a ruse - Yaomomo was right. Despite your nerves, you had gotten a lot of praise in the changing room from the other girls. They genuinely seemed to like your quirk, although some did admit that it took them off guard at first. One girl in particular was called Ochaco. 

"The way your quirk came out was so cool! And you were so fast! Definitely one of the fastest in the class."

"Oh, I can't take all the credit!" you said, not wanting to take too much praise, especially with the drawbacks that your quirk gave you. "I really liked the way that you made your clothes lighter! It was really creative! How does it feel to float? Is it scary?" You both excitedly continued to talk to each other as you changed, asking questions about your quirks. Your mood was at an all time high, feeling quite happy about your first day at school. That was until...

"Hey, tentacles, what the fuck was that?!" 

You heard someone call out, presumably to you, after you had walked out of the changing room. You turned around with a confused expression on your features before a foot swiftly planted itself onto the wall beside you, causing a high pitched shriek to slip past your lips. You looked up and saw an angry red eyes boring down into you. "You deaf or something? What kind of monster ass quirk do you have?" he yelled. You visibly shook in fear and tried to look anywhere else but at him. You managed to notice the rest of your class crowding around you from the commotion. 

"Well, u-um, m-my q-quirk is called g-ghoul a-and-" You struggled to reply to the furious blonde. Did he want you to explain your whole quirk to him? Why was he so angry? You didn't do anything special. 

"Don't play dumb! You think you're better than me or something, showing off like that?! Huh, you monster freak!" 

"Dude, come on-" You heard a voice say before being cut off. 

"Shut the fuck up, shitty hair!"

Oh no. It was all going so well and now it was crashing down on you. This was what you feared. Everyone was going to hate you even more than before now. You had messed up and you had only been a student for a day. You quickly bowed apologetically. 

"I'm so sorry!" You said as quickly as you could before running away, ignoring the yells for you to come back behind you. You weren't too sure what you were apologizing for, but you knew that you had to get away from there. 

  
You weren't too sure how you ended up there, but you arrived at a small park. You had no idea where you were and it was already sunset but you didn't care at that moment. Too many thoughts were swimming through your brain for you to care. Tears quickly escaped your eyes and dropped onto your lap as you tightly gripped the swing handles next to you. The wind softly blew against your wet cheeks, failing miserably at trying to dry them before they became soaked with more tears. 

'It was dumb of me to think I could be a hero. People are always going to scared of me. I'm a _monster_.' you thought grimly. 'I'll never be a hero.'

Such thoughts continued to swirl through your mind as you quietly sobbed on the park bench. They continued even when footsteps quickly approached you, slowing down when they arrived to you. You heard them place their bag down before sitting down in the swing beside you.

"Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this is mega super shorter than the other chapters, but thats because this is the end of the,,,um,,,prologue, i guess you could call it. next up is choosing a route! while i plan to go through most of the characters, please feel free to recommend any in the comments! you never know, maybe i'll start with that one first!


End file.
